Le vampire de mon cœur
by bev28
Summary: Le plus vieux prisonniers s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Luna n'était pas inquiète, bien au contraire ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir rencontrer l'homme de son cœur. het / lime


Bonjour, Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Encore aujourd'hui c'est un couple mystère, une chose est sur il n'est pas courant ^^.

**Résumé** : Le plus vieux prisonniers s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Luna n'était pas inquiète, bien au contraire ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir rencontrer l'homme de son coeur. het / lime

Ce texte répond à plusieurs défis listés à la fin pour éviter tout spoilers

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**Le vampire de mon cœur**

Luna Lovegood déambulait sur le chemin traverse. Son regard errait de boutique en boutique, vague. L'ancienne serdaigle de dix-sept ans attendait quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Luna avait tellement confiance en sa magie que celle-ci lui murmurait des secrets et des vérités oubliées. Seulement tout était une question d'instinct et de sensation. C'était loin d'être une science précise.

Soudain le regard océan de la sorcière s'attarda sur la une de la gazette. "Un prisonnier inconnu s'évade d'Azkaban !". Luna compris toute de suite que c'était cette information qu'elle cherchait.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui Mam'zelle ?

\- Une Gazette s'il vous plaît

\- Trois noises !

Luna se plongea immédiatement dans la presse du jour.

"Hier, à la tombée du jour, le plus vieux condamné de la prison 'Azkaban a réussi à s'échapper ! D'après les archives, c'est un vampire emprisonné il y a MILLE ANS ! A la date d'aujourd'hui plus personne ne connaît son identité. Soyez tous vigilants, un être de la nuit, dangereux, coure nos rues, anonyme"

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage gracile de Luna. Elle savait qui était cet homme, ce vampire. Bientôt elle allait le rencontrer, bien que pas avant la rentrée. Luna allait, dans les prochains jours, retourner à Poudlard, non pas comme élève mais comme professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Hagrid avait en effet pris une retraite bien méritée en France, non loin de l'impressionnante Olympe Maxime.

Toujours suivant son instinct, Luna atterrit dans une discrète et sombre bijouterie magique. Chaque pierre, chaque joaillerie transpirait de magie.

Archie, le funeste vendeur fixait d'un oeil noir la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Il vendait des talismans rares et non des breloques. Sa boutique n'était pas un endroit pour une midinette.

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer la démantoïde que vous avez en arrière-boutique ?

Le sorcier fut surpris face à la demande de Luna. Archie se demandait bien comment elle savait ce secret si bien gardé. Puis le sorcier d'expérience regarda les yeux océans de la blonde. Devant ce regard vague typique, il comprit qu'elle avait accès à un monde qui lui était fermé. Il alla donc chercher le grenat le plus rare de sa collection. Luna le regarda revenir avec une petite pierre verte dans les mains. Elle brillait plus fort qu'un diamant. Il fallait savoir que même dans le monde moldu, le grenat démantoïde était déjà très rare. Il n'y avait que deux gisements dans le monde, en Russie et en Namibie. La pierre magique dans les mains d'Archie avait appartenu au célèbre sorcier noir, Raspoutine.

Luna était si heureuse d'avoir trouver cette merveille, elle ferait un magnifique cadeau de bienvenue. En plus elle savait cette pierre d'un vert si particulier s'accorderait magnifiquement avec Ses yeux..

\- Je la prend, combien?

Archie faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Cette pierre unique n'avait pas de prix, encore moins pour une jeune fille à peine majeure.

\- 9 000 Gallions (50 000 €), répondit le sorcier septique.

Il fut complètement abasourdi quand Luna lui tandis une des rares cartes de paiement que donnait Gringotts. L'ancienne Serdaigle était issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers prescients qui avaient placé leur argent intelligemment depuis des siècles tant dans le monde magique que moldu. Aussi la somme que venait d'annoncer Archie était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de la fortune Lovegood.

Le vendeur prit la carte avec révérence et la plaça sur la stèle appropriée. Avec émerveillement, il vit le paiement se valider. Un parchemin Gobelin apparut, confirmant la transaction et l'arrivée de neuf mille Gallions sur le compte créditeur. C'était la première fois qu'Archie faisait une si grosse vente. Cette somme allait lui permettre de trouver une boutique plus accessible et de faire de achats intéressants.

La blonde mit l'objet précieux dans sa bourse en peau de Moke, que lui avait offert son père pour ses sept ans. Elle seule pouvait ouvrir la bourse, son cadeau était donc on ne peut plus protégé. Luna, satisfaite de sa journée, rentra chez elle, impatiente de la rentrée.

-oOo- .

Le 1er septembre arriva. Luna monta avec empressement dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était un des professeurs chargés de la discipline au sein du train magique.

L'ancienne Serdaigle eut un sourire en observant les élèves s'agiter. Il lui paraissait tellement jeune et innocent. Malgré son air évanescent, Luna avait perdue son innocence dans les geôle du Manoir Malefoy. Au final, ils ne lui auraient épargnée qu'une torture. Son statut de traître à son sang les avaient tellement dégoûtés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais touchée intimement. La jeune savait que cela l'aurait tuée. Comme sa mère et toutes les femmes de sa lignée avant elle, Luna attendait l'homme que lui désignerait sa magie. Ce n'était pas une question d'âme sœur mais plutôt de compagnon de destinée. La blonde savait que le jour où elle rencontrerait l'homme qui la rendrait heureuse, approchait à grand pas.

La répartition des nouveaux élèves suivit la rassurante tradition. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le choixpeau fit une chanson remplie d'espoir pour ouvrir l'année. L'enseignante était assise entre Pomona Chourave et Filius Flitwick. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux nouveaux enseignants. Draco Malfoy avait succédé à son mentor Severus Rogue. Il était naturellement doué pour les potions. Il avait été innocenté de Mangemorie grâce au concours de Harry Potter. Ce-dernier conservait d'ailleurs avec le blond, il était en effet le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry avait refusé le poste d'Auror qui l'attendait, il avait connu assez de combats pour toute une vie.

Luna était contente de ne pas être la seule à débuter dans cette nouvelle aventure. Même si elle était très heureuse de transmettre son amour des créatures magiques aux futures générations de sorciers, elle appréhendait son premier cours.

-oOo-

Luna avait aménagé l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid en bureau. A cet instant, elle attendait sa classe de troisième année. Elle avait prévu de partir avec eux à l'orée de la forêt pour s'approcher de la harde de licorne.

Sa classe Poufsouffle/Griffondor ne comprenait qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Ce qui permettait ne de pas effaroucher les licornes. Alors que Luna expliquait le régime alimentaire de ces merveilleuses créatures, elle sentit Sa présence dans les sous-bois. Il était était là et l'observait. L'enseignante eut un doux sourire qui interrogea ses élèves. Elle poursuit tranquillement son cours, tout en sachant qu'elle le rencontrait ce soir, enfin.

La journée ne passa pas assez vite pour la sorcière. Pourtant elle prit plaisir à parler des Augureys et des Basilics à sa classe de quatrième année de Serdaigles/Serpentards qui s'amusaient à comparer ces deux créatures rappelant leurs Maisons.

Luna dut se faire violence pour aller au dîner dans la grande salle. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle reste le plus naturelle possible.

\- Luna, vous paraissez perturbée, vos cours se sont-il bien passés ? demanda gentiment Filius.

Ainsi sortie de ses pensées, Luna eut un sourire affectueux. Peu importe que Flitwick ne soit plus son directeur de Maison, il restera pour toujours son mentor comme elle, une de ses élèves favorites.

\- Cela c'est très bien passé. Minerva a eut une riche idée en arrêtant la lubie de Dumbledore de faire des classes Gryffondor/Serpentard. Les classes sont bien plus calmes que dans mon souvenir. De plus les licornes ont adoré les troisièmes années !

La sorcière s'en voulait de ne pas être totalement honnête avec Filius mais ce n'était pas le jour des révélations, pas encore.

-oOo-

Dans la lumière du crépuscule mourant, Luna, qui ressemblait à une elfe des bois, se glissa d'un pas souple dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle suivait les modestes sensations de sa magies à travers les feuillages denses.

Enfin elle atteint une clairière. Un homme se tenait de dos. Ses longs cheveux ébènes bougeaient au gré du vent. D'un tranquille mouvement, l'inconnu se retourna. Il était grand, une tête de plus que Luna. Son visage était magnifique, comme figé dans l'éternité. Dans le clair de lune naissant, ses yeux verts surnaturels brillaient d'une douce lueur. Un sourire séducteur laissait apparaître deux canines, révélant ainsi sa nature.

\- Luna, dit-il, sa voix rauque comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Salazar répondit-elle de sa voix de velours.

Un même air heureux les animaient. D'un pas léger, Luna s'approcha du vampire. Elle savait tout de lui, de son compagnon. L'enseignante savait exactement pourquoi Salazar Serpentard avait été enfermé. Il avait exterminé toute une tribu de chasseur de vampire mené par un puissant Lord local qui avait attaqué son nid et sa famille. Malgré sa culpabilité, Salazar avait subi mille ans d'emprisonnement, il avait payé son crime depuis bien longtemps.

Le mal-aimé Fondateur lui aussi connaissait tout de sa future Calice. Sa magie vampire l'avait tenu informé de toute la vie de sa dulcinée. La joie qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était née ! L'espoir qui l'avait depuis si longtemps quitté, l'avait alors de nouveau animé. Et enfin, pour la première fois, il l'avait vue, pour la première fois il avait entendu sa mélodieuse voix.

Avec le naturel qui naît normalement de l'habitude, Luna se glissa dans les bras forts de Salazar. Celui respira l'odeur de sous-bois de sa compagne. Il était complet comme jamais il n'avait été.

Luna présentait les émotions bouillantes de son vampire. Pour le rassurer, lui confirmer que non il ne rêvait pas, la jeune femme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser papillon.

Salazar cligna des yeux, saisi par la divine sensation du touché de Luna. Ressentant un besoin irrépressible de l'aimer. Il l'embrassa avec passion.

La jeune blonde se sentait comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie, belle, féminine, aimée.

Serpentard se perdait dans les douceurs et tendresses de sa belle.

\- Luna, gémit-il, est ce que je...je peux ? demanda-t-il comme à l'agonie.

La future Calice comprit toute de suite de quoi il retournait. Avec envie et anticipation, elle inclina la tête exposant ainsi son cou gracile.

A cette vu, le vampire failli perdre le contrôle. Cependant, il prit le temps d'embrasser la peau diaphane de Luna afin de limiter la douleur. Un gémissement de Luna lui fit perdre pied. Avec douceur et délectation, il plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de sa compagne. Son sang, tel le nectar des dieux était son ambroisie. Il sentait ses forces lui revenir, sa santé. Son vieux cœur mort eut même droit à quelques battements. Salazar ne prit que trois-quatre gorgées, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Luna. Il lécha avec tendresse la plaie qui cicatrisa immédiatement. Puis poussé par son instinct, il mordit son propre poignet et le présenta à la bouche de sa Calice. Luna connaissant le rituel prit d'autorité cette main et s'abreuva du sang de Salazar.

Ce dernier avait son regard vert éclatant perdu dans les billes océanes de sa dulcinée. Ce moment était si fort de sentiment, de passion et de joie et surtout brillait d'un amour inconditionnel.

.

Les deux sorciers savaient que la réapparition de Salazar dans le monde magique ne se ferait pas sans fracas, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait cure. Ils étaient maintenant liés pour l'éternité à se soutenir et à s'aimer. Et ça c'était le meilleur des destins.

**FIN**

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Ce texte participe:

Au challenge quotidien pour Serdaigle : grenat (pierre)

Au concours super 2000 Buffle -Feu 2

Au prompt of day : bourse

Au défi Pick a Card : Four of Hearts : Ecrivez une fanfiction avec une romance avec un fondateur des maisons de Poudlard


End file.
